2 By the Sea
by Dreamwalker-Bibliophile
Summary: This is a continuation of The One Who Knows. June Evans meets Katara and Elizabeth Bennet during her vacation at the sea. Fun ensues!


One fine summer evening at the beach, when the stars shone exceptionally bright over the vast expanse of space above us, two very unlikely people were brought together by the unconscious of a person who we call the lodestone, though she is known by another name, June.

I was sitting and enjoying a quiet cup of tea on the porch of a small cottage on the sand, on a lonely inlet where very few ventured. It was the solitude that called to me.

There was a crack, and my first visitor appeared. "Well, come ruin my solitude, " I muttered, but out loud, "Will you join me for tea?" '_It seems I am in for a mad tea party.'_ My visitor, a slender brunette sat down, but not before hesitating.

"Don't ask me anything yet." I said, interrupting the words about to come flying out of her open mouth, "Not yet."

The night was rent with another crack, and my second visitor appeared. '_Oh gods, I guess I won't get my peace tonight.' _I invited her to sit with a gesture, pulling up another chair.

"Quite a coincidence. That you should appear when I am near so much water. I can tell you that I mean you no harm," I said glancing at my second visitor, " and that you will be where you were as soon as this is over," this time I looked at my first guest.

"Now, for introductions. Elizabeth Bennet, can I call you Lizzie?" after getting an affirmative nod from my first visitor, I rushed on, "Lizzie, meet Katara. Katara, Lizzie. Fate (does the unconscious count as fate? Now there's a question for Jung), has brought us together tonight, and I really have no clue why."

"You haven't told us who you are yet." Katara said. I was surprised at how calmly they were taking this. My last visitor (Eragon), not so much. Well, that's the difference between girls and boys for you.

"I am June Evans, but that will not tell you much. I shall also tell you that I know both your stories, most of them anyway, and don't ask me how." '_Wow this is crazy. I'll have to get used to it though.'_ "I think it's neat how we're all brought together near the ocean, you with your bending, and Liz, with the very sad lack of water in your life. By the way, you're really quiet. How are you taking this? I doubt this has entirely quenched your witty tongue, though I daresay, it's better at poking holes in the egos of men."

"I was just taking your example. In the beginning. Enjoying the beautiful night under the stars and the sound of the waves, though your blabbering almost covered it completely." Lizzie looked calmly up at the sky, but I saw the mischievous spark in her eye.

I clapped my hands over my mouth. "I just got excited, and I get distracted easily. Imagine people you thought only existed in your head popping up in the middle of your vacation."

"Wait, wait, what do you mean? I exist. I don't know if you guys do. For all I know this could all be a crazy dream." Katara was taking the defensive.

I put my hands up. "No need to get bristly, I was just explaining myself. If it's easier, you can pretend this is all a dream, and you'll wake up back with Aang. I really think Zuko is better for you. Has Aang stopped acting like a five-year-old?"

I had the satisfaction of seeing Katara blush, but then it turned into a grimace, and she said, "Don't make me freeze you into an icicle. If you know all this, you'll know it's not an empty threat."

"All right, all right. If you don't freeze me, I won't set Hírador on you. And that is definitely not an empty threat." I glanced back a him, and saw their eyes follow mine. They hadn't noticed him in the shadows, but he was there, and in his full glory.

"Ah. That's a dragon?" and Lizzie set around to examine him. "I've read a little about them, but I never imagined seeing one. By the way, there's your example. I thought dragons didn't exist, and you thought I didn't."

_ 'These girls are really not what I would imagine.'_ Katara walked around my chair too to get a better look. "He's no bigger than Appa!" "But he can breathe fire," I countered, "and he's still a baby!"

He growled, '_Am not.'_

_ 'See, you are acting like a child.'_

In answer he lifted his head and a torrent of flame poured out of his mouth.

'_I know, you've gotten your fiery skills, and all, bla bla bla...'_

A stream of water suddenly intercepted his of fire, and extinguished it, leaving him coughing.

'_Hey! Not fair!' _This time Hírador projected into all of our minds, and as I expected, I saw the girls stagger a bit. My first telepathical experience was not quite as shocking because I more or less expected it.

"He talks?" Lizzie asked, recovered but quizzical.

'_What? Did you think I was mute as a rock lizard?' _At this he winked at me as we both remembered Eragon recounting this particular phrase of Saphira's.

"O, sorry. Reflexes," Katara said, looking at him with a slightly untrusting light in her eyes.

"You'll be fine! Kata-, can I call you Kat? Your name is kind of a mouthful."

"Really?"

"Or should I call you Sugar Queen?" I asked with a small smirk.

"Hey! That's To..."

"Oh, its personal then. Meh, whatever Kat."

'_You are overwhelming them. They need some time to get used to all this.'_

_ 'Oh all right. You know, when I get excited and carried away...'_

_ 'Yes, now go be a hostess.'_

"Yeah, all right, I get it." The girls looked at me strangely and I realized I had been talking out loud. "Well... I should get you guys accommodated since I don't know when you'll leave. It should be only a day or two."

They followed me into the house as Hírador turned small and perched on my shoulder, his favourite place. I almost thought of his as my dæmon especially in his smaller form. He was my conscience, and we were mentally connected. Though I could block him out, and vice versa (not that I would), I think Lyra couldn't.

"I'm afraid I was counting on visitors. But there is a fold-out couch, and I was planning to sleep outside anyway. It's a beautiful evening." I told them, leading into the living room. "Make yourselves at home, and it is late, so I will just leave you. You girls decide who gets the bed. Its in the room to the right. Goodnight! It will be quite a day tomorrow."

This incident happened quite a long time ago. The next day we all had a beautiful day at the beach (being quite careful not to get sunburnt), and even had a small sparring session (between me and Katara), my swordsmanship and magic using had been getting a little rusty as I hadn't visited Eragon in awhile. After the girls left (they stayed for a week), the house seemed strangely quiet, and myself along with it. Many a night afterwards I sat next to my own home, gazing up at the sky and waiting, my tea cooling ever faster as the seasons changed. It seems the doors of the universe were closing to me, but I suspected there would be many open windows.


End file.
